


Dubuque

by Plumetta



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang stops at an airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dubuque

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

Little Rock was driving when she saw a sign that said Dubuque Regional Airport.

“Tallahassee, do you think we should go?

“To the airport? Honey, I can do a lot of things but fly a plane isn’t among them.

“No, I mean……there’s a lot of food in an airport. Potato chips, pretzels, gum.

Tallahassee considered it. “Yeah, but an airport might be filled with zombies.

“A big airport like LAX, or O’Hare. I’ve never even heard of Dubuque before. What state are we even in?

“Young lady, I’m going to take away your driving privileges if you don’t start keeping track of where you are.

“You can’t do that.”

“Do you really want to go there Little Girl?

Little Rock pouted. “You’re mean.

“After all this time together, you’re just figuring that out? He said lightly.

“Why does it matter? Little Rock asked.

“It’s important to always know where you are. You took over the wheel in Minneapolis, we’re heading to Columbus. We’re in Iowa.

“Let’s go to Florida. Little Rock said. I want to go to Disney World.

“After what happened in California. I am not taking you to an amusement park. 

Little Rock stuck out her tongue. “You are not my friend.”

Wichita woke up. “What is going on with you two?

“He’s mean.

“She’s a brat.”

Little Rock said. “Sis, don’t you think it would be cool to spend the night in the Dubuque airport?

She woke up Columbus and they discussed the pros and cons of an airport. They decided to give it a try.

They pulled into the parking lot and it looked deserted.

“That’s weird.” Little Rock said.

Tallahassee shrugged. “It’s a tiny airport. They probably only had a couple of flights a day. There might not have been a lot of people here when it broke out.

They loaded their guns and made their way inside. The place looked completely empty. Columbus looked at a list of flights They only had three flights a day when it worked, only to Chicago.

They walked through the small airport and broke into the snack machine for Doritios, Pretzels and Chips.

Little Rock started to stretch out on the chairs when Tallahassee said.

“This is too open. I don’t feel safe.

“Neither do I.” Columbus said. “Let’s see if there are any planes.

The four of them walked on the tarmac saw there was a plane on the ground. They climbed up the stairs and were able to open the plane door. It was a small 50 seat plane. They made sure it was clear of zombies and then hit the soda cart. They were warm but the cart was full.

Little Rock fell asleep first. She woke up a few hours later and saw Tallahassee was guarding the door.

She walked to the front of the plane past Columbus and Wichita who were flopped together like puppies. She said softly. “Hey, why didn’t you wake me?

“The driver always gets some extra shut-eye.

“Oh, good so you’re not taking away my privileges.

He smiled. “I forgot about that. He stretched out in the first row. “Take over, I’m getting some sleep.

She peeked out the windows to make sure no one was around the plane. She asked. “Tallahassee, did you ever fly in a plane?

“Yeah.

“I never did. She said sadly. “I guess, I never will.”

‘It’s not that big of a deal. Tallahassee said.

She pouted. “There are a lot of things I’ll never get to do.

“I expect complaining from Columbus, not you.” 

“Well, you guys did get to do stuff that won’t happen for me. I can complain a little.

“You’re also most likely to survive until there’s a cure.”

Little Rock turned to him. “You don’t really think they’ll be a cure?

He shrugged. “I’m sure there were scientists locked underground when it first broke out. If they kept them zombie free maybe in a couple of years…they’ll have something.

“Do you think they’ll be able to turn people back?

Tallahassee shook his head. “No. I should have said more vaccine instead of cure. Something to keep those of us who are left safe.

“How many people do you think there are? We haven’t seen anybody in forever.” Little Rock said. “It might just be us.”

“I don’t think it’s just us.

“You don’t know. Little Rock said.

“Neither do you. It took time for us to find each other.

“Yeah but…it’s been the four of us for a while and….

Wichita sneaked up on both of them. “Hey, I’ll take over.

“Good.” Tallahassee said “Because this girl won’t let me get any sleep.

“You are so cranky.” Little Rock said.

“Get me a soda.” Wichita said.

Little Rock headed to the back of the plane. Wichita whispered. “That was nice of you.”

He said softly. “It could be true. I won’t give her false hope but…I don’t want her getting depressed.

Little Rock was heading back with the soda so Tallahassee said loudly. “This girl of yours stresses me out. Tell her to leave me alone so I can sleep.

“Who is stopping you? Little Rock said. “You could have gone to the back of the plane to sleep.

He hit her with a pillow. “That’s the last time I watch your back on a plane.

Little Rock opened the overhead bins for more pillow ammunition.


End file.
